Dekapan
by Eru Poi poi
Summary: Ah, siapa bidadari manis yang tengah bertengger indah di atas dahan pohon itu? Inaho menghampirinya untuk menemui takdir berjumpa dengan dambaan hati yang tak pernah ada dalam benaknya. / Inaho Slaine, YAOI, AU, DLDR, rate M for safe, newbie, ga ada lemon—atau belum?/


Title : Dekapanmu

Summary : Ah, siapa bidadari manis yang tengah bertengger indah di atas dahan pohon itu? Inaho menghampirinya untuk menemui takdir berjumpa dengan dambaan hati yang tak pernah ada dalam benaknya. **/ Inaho×Slaine, YAOI, AU, DLDR, rate M for safe, newbie, ga ada lemon—atau belum?/**

© Gen Urobuchi

© A-1 Pictures+TROYCA

© Olympus Knights / Aniplex · Project A/Z

 **Rate : M for safe**

 **Genre : Humor(?), Romance**

 **Note/Warnings : AU, Typo(s), (sangat)OOC—apalagi Inaho haha, newbie, Yaoi/BL, gaje, tak sesuai EYD, DLDR.**

 **Fanfict ini murni hasil otak nista saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita, semua itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.**

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

Indah.

Satu kata itu yang langsung muncul di benak seorang Kaizuka Inaho saat menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat sesosok berambut pirang pucat dengan manik teal tengah menatapnya seperti ingin menangis terduduk pada sebuah dahan pohon di antara kedua kakinya yang dibiarkan melayang-layang serta nampak sedikit gemetar. Latar rembulan sempurna dibelakangnya memancarkan sinar yang membuat sosok itu semakin menakjubkan di mata Inaho. Ditambah dengan angin malam berhembus menerpa surainya yang berkilauan.

Benar-benar terlihat indah... Rasanya degup jantung Inaho menjadi semakin cepat saja.

Tapi, seharusnya dia untuk saat ini tak memikirkan tentang hal itu. Lelaki brunette itu sudah beberapa kali mengabaikan panggilan si pirang yang terdengar begitu lemah karena terlalu terpana akan apa yang tengah ada dalam penglihatannya kini.

"He-heei.." pemuda di atas pohon itu kembali memanggil dengan suara yang mulai tercekat akibat menahan isakannya yang ingin keluar.

Sementara, Inaho tetap tak bergeming.

"Ano saa.. k-kau.. bisakah ka-kau menolongku? A-aku sangat ta-takut.." dan setelahnya satu isakan keluar dengan bunyi 'hiks' yang mampu membuat sang pemilik iris wine itu tersadar. Lalu meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar saja, sebenarnya dia tengah terkejut sekarang. Pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu menangis akibat ulahnya.

"Ah.." gumam Inaho.

"Ka-kau.. terus saja melihatku dan mengabaikanku.." lirih si pirang, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Maafkan aku. Ada yang harus kubantu?"

"Ba-bantu aku turun.. a-aku tak bisa turun dari sini.." dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada dahan pohon di antara kedua kakinya tempat ia terduduk dengan gemetar.

"Hmm, kalau begitu jatuhkanlah dirimu.." kata Inaho dengan datarnya. Jelas saja, si pirang langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ka-kau bercanda? Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu! badanku bisa sakit semua kalau jatuh dari ketinggian ini!" teriaknya menolak perintah Inaho. Tentu saja, jatuh dari ketinggian sekitar 4 meter itu tak dapat dianggap enteng. Bisa-bisa dia mengalami fraktura.

Mendengar itu, lantas Inaho mengangkat kedua tangan dan melebarkannya.

"Tidak. Jatuhkanlah dirimu ke arahku.. aku akan menangkapmu.."

"Eh?"

Nak, modusmu benar-benar kelihatan dan itu terdengar nekat sekali. Untuk sesaat angin terdengar berhembus. Si pirang terlihat berpikir, untuk sekarang ini dia tak mungkin menolak bantuan dari satu-satunya orang yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan hendak menolongnya itu. Tapi, bukankah masih ada cara lain selain menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atas sana?

"Ka-kau serius? Apa tak apa-apa jika aku melakukan itu? Menjatuhkan diri.." isakannya berhenti, dia mulai terlihat tak terlalu depresi seperti tadi.

"Tak apa," Inaho memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah pemuda itu.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah ada jalan lain selain melakukan itu? I-itu terlalu berbahaya'kan? Contohnya, ka-kau bisa carikan aku tangga atau meminta bantuan pemadam kebakaran?"

Oke, pikiran itu juga sempat terlintas di otak Inaho dan dia juga sangat tahu mengenai resiko yang dihadapinya. Tapi, dia memiliki keinginan lain yang memaksanya agar terus mendorong pemuda pirang itu untuk menjatuhkan diri ke arahnya.

"Hmm, kau benar, aku telah memikirkan cara itu juga. Tapi kupikir ini cara tercepat, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk dapat menolongmu. Yuki-nee menyuruhku untuk segera pulang setelah membeli keperluan yang dibutuhkan," Inaho menjawab disertai berbagai alasan sambil menengok sekilas ke arah kantong kresek setengah penuh di samping kanannya yang tergeletak tak begitu jauh darinya. Sang blonde sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Inaho.

"E-eh.. sungguh? Ka-kau tidak akan meninggalkanku'kan?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menangis lagi. Kalau sampai Inaho meninggalkannya, ia tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya nanti, apalagi malam kian larut dan dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Maka dari itu, sebaiknya segera jatuhkanlah dirimu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Inaho berusaha tetap meyakinkannya. Pemuda di atas pohon itu terdiam.

 _'_ _Uuh.. belum tentu aku bertemu lagi dengan orang lain juga'kan? Aku ingin cepat pulang.. Ugh! Gara-gara seekor kucing aku jadi ada di atas pohon ini.. Mau bagaimana lagi..'_ pikirnya sedih mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir tragis seperti itu.

"Ngg, baiklah..." akhirnya si pirang walaupun agak ragu dia menuruti perintah Inaho karena tak punya pilihan lain selain untuk mengandalkan orang yang baru ditemuinya itu, lagipula entah mengapa dia tak merasa kalau orang itu jahat. Kaki sebelah kanan ia angkat dan disejajarkan dengan kaki kirinya sehingga sekarang ia seperti menghadap Inaho jika tidak berada diatas pohon, kedua tangan masing-masing disamping kiri-kanan memegang erat dahan pohon.

"Ka-kau harus benar-benar menangkapku o-oke?.." ujarnya meminta kepastian pada orang yang akan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit mempunyai perasaan buruk mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya itu.

"Aku pastikan kau akan selamat.." Inaho menjawab mantap yang dilanjutkan dalam hatinya dengan

 _'_ _Dalam pelukanku..'_

Mata Inaho bersinar kegirangan, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada makhluk indah didepannya itu. Tak pernah terpikir jika dengan disuruhnya ia oleh kakaknya untuk membeli telur akan membuahkan keberuntungan seperti ini.

"A-aku akan melakukannya y-ya.." Inaho sudah sangat bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu (baca: membawa pemuda imut itu dalam dekapannya).

'Hupp

Lelaki itu meluncur, adegan klise yang biasa ada di novel-novel romance milik kakaknya itu akan segera dialaminya sendiri. Kakaknya pasti akan iri padanya jika ia bercerita nanti—untuk yang pertama kalinya tentang cinta. Gerakan si pemilik iris teal itu berubah jadi _slow motion_ dengan _background_ warna merah muda dan berbunga-bunga menuju ke arah Inaho. Dia lalu membayangkan lagi jika si pirang menggunakan pakaian pengantin wanita dan sedang melompat dengan girang ke arahnya dalam sebuah acara pernikahan, loceng yang tengah berdentang menjadi _backsound_ dalam imajinasinya.

Berkhayal berlebihan seperti itu membuat Inaho tak berkonsentrasi dengan perhitungan dan aksi penyelamatannya, lalu pada akhirnya..

'Brugh

Si pirang memejamkan matanya erat cukup ketakutan saat meluncur ke arah Inaho. Bunyi yang timbul setelah ia mendarat pun terdengar tak menyenangkan, seperti seseorang yang kepalanya terbentur.

Dia tak berani membuka mata. Apakah ia selamat? Atau sekarang ia sudah mati? Begitu pikirnya. Dia mencubit tangannya sendiri dan meringis kecil dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

 _'_ _Aku masih hidup rupanya.. Syukurlah..'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Namun setelah itu, dahinya mengernyit.

 _'_ _Eh, kenapa di bawahku terasa hangat?'_

Wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah merasakan sesuatu berhembus didekat selangkangannya. Sensasinya begitu terasa aneh, menggelitik dan agak membuatnya terangsang hingga tak sadar kalau mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan kecil. Pada saat itu dia langsung yakin bahwa sekarang tengah menduduki sesuatu, dirabanya sesuatu itu dengan kedua tangan.

 _'_ _Huh? Apa ini? Rambut? Tunggu, orang yang tadi bukannya..'_

Berpikir untuk beberapa saat, kali ini ia juga sangat yakin jika sesuatu yang didudukinya itu adalah kepala manusia dan baru sadar tentang Inaho.

 _'_ _Huh?'_

'Slup

"HIYAAHH!"

Si pirang langsung terlonjak kaget dengan mata terbuka lebar sa sebuah benda hangat menjilat tepat mengenai lubang bagian selatan tubuhnya. Balutan celana yang dikenakannya ternyata tak mampu menghalangi sebuah rangsangan mengenai kulitnya yang cukup sensitif itu. Dengan spontan ia mengangkat pantatnya menjauhi sesuatu yang menjilatnya itu. Ditengoknya ke bawah dan ia mendapati wajah seorang pria menatapnya datar.

"HUWAAHH!" dia lalu melompat ke depan sambil berteriak.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan mesum?!" teriak si pirang dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus menunjuk-nunjuk Inaho marah dengan tangan kanannya.

Sementara si pelaku aksi penjilatan tersebut hanya segera berdiri dengan seperti biasa dan menghadap ke arah sang pemilik lensa teal.

Tatap

Tatap

Ta-

"Sakit." sambil memejamkan mata dan menunduk, Inaho menggerakkan tangan ke kepalanya.

"Huh? Eh?" si pirang terlihat bingung dan panik dengan sikap Inaho.

'Bruk

Dan setelah itu Inaho jatuh tersungkur. Matanya terasa berat lalu perlahan menutup, terlihat walau samar pemuda pirang itu menghampirinya dan berteriak memanggil-manggilnya. Namun, Inaho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menutup mata dan tak sadarkan diri.

Hanya ingatan itu yang ada dalam kepala Inaho yang beruntung baik-baik saja setelah kejadian itu ia alami. Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.. ah meskipun cuma sekali ia ingin sekali berjumpa dengannya lagi. Namun, entah kenapa sampai sekarang Inaho tak pernah bisa menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun. Ia menyesal harus pingsan dan terbangun di rumahnya tanpa dapat melihat orang itu lagi. Ia bahkan menyesal karena tak ingat untuk sekedar menanyakan namanya. Inaho sempat bingung dengan tindakannya sendiri yang sangat mesum pada malam itu, tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan karena sang pemuda beriris teal tersebut. Dia tak bisa melupakan setiap senti wajah sempurnanya yang membuat Inaho ingin menyentuh dan membelainya. Dan maka dari itu Inaho selalu yakin, suatu hari nanti saat takdir berkehendak, dia akan bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut.

 **Chapter 1 selesai.**

 **A/N :** Fiuuhh, entah kenapa idenya terus melayang-layang di otak, jadi daripada membusuk, aku tulis aja dan publish. Gaje ya? haha

Untuk Inaho... ... ... aku benar-benar tahu kalau dia sangat-sangat OOC dan super lebay disini, jadi.. tolong.. mohon maapkan diriku..

O iya, kepala kebentur kayak gitu dari ketinggian 4 meter bisa bikin geger otak ga sih? haha

Ga tau ini fict mau dilanjutin apa gak, bingung -_-, plot mah udah ada sih..

Dan okeh, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca.. **_See you next time!_**


End file.
